


How Hotch Turns Into Aaron

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode for 8.02.  Basically, just fluffy stuff with Dave and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hotch Turns Into Aaron

Dave hears the front door open, and knows he’s got exactly fourteen more minutes to wait until Aaron is home. 

Hotch comes in the house and sets the alarm on the door.  Then he goes upstairs and takes off the suit he wore to work.  He’s got some type of formula for if it goes to the cleaners or if he wears it again.  It’s based on if he’s worn it before and if he spent hours in the car or on the plane and what he’s eaten and other factors that are beyond Dave’s comprehension.  It’s complicated in Hotch’s brain.

After he undresses, he’ll shower, then get dressed in his civilian clothes and turn into Aaron.  At Dave’s house, in the fall, it’s jeans and usually a sweater and thick socks.  Dave left a new cashmere sweater on the bed, because the color will look good on him, even though Dave knows he’ll make some comment about the cost.

When he hears the final stop, which is checking the alarm again, Dave pours a glass of wine for Aaron who shows up right on time. 

“You look nice, is that a new sweater?” Dave asks, grinning and giving Aaron his glass and a quick kiss.

Aaron smiles as he takes the wine, twirling it in the glass and sniffing deeply.   “Yes, thank you.  I’m not sure if you know, but I have a generous sugar daddy.”

“Really?  Should I worry?”

“Nah, you’re doing okay, too.”  Aaron says, smiling.  The rest of the team probably doesn’t realize how much Aaron smiles when he’s off work.  He tops off both of their glasses and leans against the stove to watch Dave stirring a pot.  “So, what are you making for dinner?”

“We’re starting with a salad with pears, hazelnuts and goat cheese with a nice red wine vinaigrette.  Then a simple Pasta e Fagioli.   Here, taste.”  Dave holds the spoon out for Aaron to taste. 

Aaron leans forward, takes a taste of the hot soup and sighs contentedly.  “God, that is perfect.  You know you’re really the best cook I know.  And you take pretty good care of me.  Thanks for that.”  He turns and gets dishes out of the cabinets and goes to set the kitchen table.

Dave looks at his back for a moment before replying, “Are you okay, Aaron?  Between that comment and telling the office today that I’m sexy, you don’t sound like yourself.  Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

Aaron snorts and doesn’t look up.  “I never said you were sexy.  Garcia said that altruism, in general, is sexy and I agreed.  That’s all.”

“Well, that’s not how it was taken.  Garcia squealed at me later, which was a little alarming.  Even Reid seems to understand there’s something, based on his avoidance of eye contact and what I think was going to be a lecture about the Sacred Band of Thebes.”  Dave walks over to the kitchen table and turns Aaron around to face him.  “I kind of like it, Aaron.  I don’t mind if people know about us.”

“It’s just strange for me, thinking about being out at work.  You know I don’t like public displays of… well, anything,” Aaron says, resting his forehead on Dave’s.  “Anyway, I’m changing the subject.  You have vacation days, right?   So what are your plans?  Other than complaining.”

“Hey!  Don’t be like that.  I’m acting like an adult and I actually made plans,” Dave says, directing Aaron into his seat and going into the kitchen to grab the salads.  “I’m off starting this Wednesday.  Jack’s room will be repainted and Jack is picking out the colors.  On Thursday, a plumber will be at your house and rip up the master bathroom and then put it together Friday and over the weekend.  By Monday night, your bathroom will contain fixtures that were manufactured during this century.  I think you’ll be happy.  Well, I’ll be happy, so that will certainly make you happy.” 

“You’re very pushy, you know.”   Aaron says, as he reaches over and takes a slice of pear off Dave’s plate.  “Then what about your other three days?”

“Saturday morning, you, Jack and I are driving to Stow, Massachusetts for a fall festival.  It has apple picking and hay rides and pumpkins and since it’s close to Halloween, it has a haunted barn and crap like that.  I think Jack will like it.  We’ll get to eat and I know a winery or two we can stop at.”  Dave smiles with pride and he picks up their plates and brings the pot of soup back to the table along with a basket of bread.  “Jack’s school is closed on Monday and you were already scheduled to take the day off.  So…coincidentally, I’m off, too.  Because my boss says I have to be.  We’ll be back Monday afternoon and then you’re back at work on Tuesday.”

“Hmm, so you still need to occupy yourself for two more days.  I’m sure you can find other things to do, although I’d prefer if you didn’t remodel more of my house.”  Aaron tries his boss-look, which Dave chooses to ignore.

“Maybe.”  Dave shrugs.  “I’m supposed to be working on updates to one of my books; maybe I’ll actually do something with it.  Dinner okay?”

“Terrific, as usual,” Aaron says, back to smiling.  “I’m quite impressed that you have everything planned out in a day.  I guess I get no say on my bathroom?  Maybe look at plans or maybe the bids?  Remember, please, that I do not live in a mansion.”

“I have that all covered, I use a guy for a lot of projects, and he’s good.  And I want to pay for a chunk of it because we both know your bathroom bothers me more than it does you.  As far as planning, you know I don’t like surprises.” 

Aaron keeps eating and says, “That’s too bad, Dave.  I saw something on an internet site that looked kind of interesting and I thought we could try it.  In bed.  But, if you don’t like surprises…”

Dave interrupts him, “Some surprises I’m perfectly okay with.  You know, soup heats up well, we could finish eating later, if you want to show me what you’re talking about,” Dave grins and pours them both more wine.

“No, we should finish dinner, you’ll need your strength.”  Aaron smiles at him and takes his hand across the table.  “You really are sexy, you know.  And I know I don’t say it a lot, but thank you.”

Dave squeezes his fingers.  “I love you, too, Aaron.”

 


End file.
